


New Pet

by BluePaperCraneOfDoom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Parasites, Underwear Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaperCraneOfDoom/pseuds/BluePaperCraneOfDoom
Summary: Leon, after waking up in a strange place, finds himself to be the subject of a devious experiment.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	New Pet

The air in the room was crisp and frigid. Leon groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes awake, his entire body sore and aching. The floor beneath him was both hard and freezing cold. Realizing his own discomfort, he was quick to sit up from his uncomfortable position and examine himself. The room was very well lit, the lights overhead painfully bright to his tired eyes.  
“At least I’m not injured,” he muttered under his breath. He looked around the rest of the room once he was satisfied that he was not battered any worse than a few bruises, noticing almost immediately the close walls on all sides of himself. They were glass, with a few small holes presumably for air to flow, and a thin slot right in the middle of what looked to be the door. Without taking a look at anything else, he tried to open the door. It was locked.   
Of course.  
Trapped in the small chamber, he turned to see what had been behind himself. Along the back wall was a small bed with a thin wool blanket and a pillow, and Leon briefly wondered why whoever put him here couldn’t have laid him on that instead of the concrete floor that left him rubbing sore joints all over. The room outside of the cell was rather empty as well, stark white with very little furniture. There was a motion activated sliding door leading out of the room, and he was reminded of many of the unethical research laboratories he had seen in the past. He had been stripped of all his belongings, left in nothing but his black shirt and jeans- even his shoes were gone, leaving his feet in socks, which he found to be strangely patronizing.  
He sat on the bed, leaned his head into his hands, and sighed deeply trying to recall what events had led him to be put in this situation. It was not easy, his memory seemed patchy when he tried to think back on the last few days. He vaguely remembered going to a party the night or two before… why? Was it a celebration for something, or had he been hoping to hook up? He had been actively trying to find a girlfriend for months, to no avail. Sometimes he stooped to the level of a one night stand just to work off some of the desperately pent up need he always felt- but this usually left him feeling a little guilty. His long hours at work combined with his dangerous career led every woman that he thought would finally want to take that step into being ‘official’ to inevitably telling him it just wasn’t working out. His head throbbed painfully as he thought too hard about it, in a way that made his eye sockets ache. He rubbed his temples to try and soothe himself, and as he moved his hands down to rub his shoulders, he noticed the side of his neck was extremely tender, a pain similar to that of a vaccine injection. It was as if he had been stuck with a needle.  
“Was I… drugged?” He muttered under his breath. Whoever had brought him here seemed to know who they were dealing with: the knife that he never left without was gone, as were his wallet, keys, and phone. With no way to contact anyone, and no weapon to fight his way out of this glass chamber, Leon settled for lying on the bed until somebody came to explain what he was doing here. It was still cold in the room, as if it were only perhaps fifty or sixty degrees, and after a while he caved and unfolded the blanket to drape over himself as he laid there. It was boring, having nothing to do and no one to talk to, and after what felt like a few hours Leon found himself beginning to doze off despite his best efforts not to. Right as his eyes had fluttered shut long enough that he was dipping out of consciousness, the sound of the sliding door in the room outside of him opening startled him awake. He sat bolt upright in an instant, apprehensively looking at the door to see who was coming in. The sight took his breath away, his heart skipped a beat, and he felt as if the floor beneath him had opened wide to swallow him whole. The man that stood before him was-  
“Krauser!?” Leon exclaimed in both anger and absolute astonishment. He was definitely alive, though his face and human arm were both newly scarred with burns, likely from the last time Leon had encountered him. The twisted, grotesque parasitic arm looked the same as it had before, and he still remained shirtless exhibiting his impressively carved physique. Leon had always admired how fit Krauser was, though it had been a long time since they had been on friendly speaking terms.  
“I am glad to see you awake, comrade,” the man said with a vile smirk.  
“Just how many times are you going to come back from the dead, Krauser?” Leon questioned, careful not to give away any sense of fear. Krauser seemed amused, ignoring the question, as he pulled out his knife to toy with it while he spoke. His tone was one of gloating, bragging as if he were victorious over a great enemy.  
“After taking care of that traitorous bitch that wouldn’t stop getting in the way of every attempt I made on your life, it was too easy to finally catch you. Of course, it certainly helped that you frequently go out to events after work all alone. Walking back to your car at night after a few too many drinks… it really was too simple. Wesker wanted you out of the way, he always did, but after what you did to me- I decided I was going to have a little more fun than I would get by simply killing you. As far as I know or care, he still thinks I’m dead anyways. So here we are, old friend.” It took Leon a moment to process the words that he was saying, and he was immediately mentally kicking himself for frequently going out drinking alone. Krauser stopped speaking for a moment, tracing a finger lightly along the blade of his knife and watching a bead of blood form, before continuing his explanation. That knife was clearly extremely sharp.  
“I originally thought I still wanted to kill you, but I needed a… test subject, and I figured why not kill two birds with one stone by making it you? I noticed that you destroyed your original Las Plagas parasites that we administered to you several months ago… I’ll admit, I don’t know how you managed that. Don’t worry comrade, I’ve made sure to give you a second dose. I really must thank you, after killing Sadler and his cult, it’s been a breeze to gather up what was left of those parasites and bring them here, as their new leader. I’ve learned a lot, but… you’ll teach me more.” With every word Krauser spoke, Leon felt his heart sinking in his chest deeper and deeper. According to him, Ada was dead, and Leon himself had been reinfected with those horrible parasites he had fought so desperately to remove. Krauser could be lying, of course, he was not a trustworthy man, but what would he hope to gain by lying about these things? There was still something that didn’t make sense, though...  
“What could you possibly hope to achieve by infecting just one person with the parasite? It would be faster to torture me to death yourself. Unless you mean to tell me that you’re opening a zoo? I don’t think you have enough exhibits for that.” Leon didn’t want to give in to his curiosity and demand answers to dozens of questions, deciding to stop after his rather silly remark- being snarky was currently his only defense. Krauser looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a slight scoff at the sarcasm, sheathing the knife back where it came from as he answered.  
“I don’t care about world domination, comrade. I care about getting back for what humiliation I’ve endured because of you… and now I have you in the perfect position. No one else knows you’re here. It wouldn’t be as much fun if I gave away all my secrets, though. Enough talk of those matters. Up on your feet, Leon! I must insist that you strip. We’ve got to make sure you aren’t hiding anything else under all that clothing, don’t we?”  
Leon felt the last couple sentences send a jolt through him, and his face quickly flushed a hot red as he tried to understand what it was that Krauser was hoping to get out of this. Surely he had already searched him for hidden weapons? The thought of being felt up by this man while unconscious sent a shiver down his spine. Leon didn’t comply with the order, simply scoffing and folding his arms while he responded.   
“If you were looking to hire a male stripper, I’m pretty sure you’ve got the wrong guy.” The retort didn’t have much fire behind it. However, it was clear that Krauser had come prepared, shaking his head with a disappointed click of his tongue as his command was ignored. He reached behind himself, casually pulled a handgun out of his waistband and lazily pointed it in Leon’s direction before repeating his order. The dread in Leon’s chest tightened as he saw it, remembering how last time Krauser held nothing back when he was ordered to kill, and doubting that anything would have changed since then. Vowing to himself only to play along until he found a way to escape, Leon reluctantly stood up, fingers trembling, and reached a hand behind himself to pull his shirt off, exposing his pale yet well-defined abs. His belt came next, though he tried to slow his pace to delay the inevitable. Then his pants, undoing the button and zipper, slowly and bitterly letting them drop. Standing there with a scowl on his face in the freezing room, all of the hairs on his skin standing on end as Krauser smirked, taking a step forward so the gun pressed to the glass with a little clink.  
“Take those pretty boxers off too, I don’t want there to be any chance of you hiding something else.” He said it completely seriously. There was a playful steel in his gaze, as if he was greatly enjoying the reluctance in Leon’s mannerisms that gave away his discomfort.   
Leon thought for a moment about allowing himself to be shot, not wanting to give up his final shred of dignity to buy himself an extra few hours of survival. His heart beat heavily in his chest, and he noticed that Krauser’s gaze had fallen from Leon’s face- he was now staring directly at the soft bulge in his boxers. Leon felt a little twinge of a strange emotion when he noticed this, to which he uncomfortably shifted in place and crossed his arms, but still did not comply. Krauser shook his head with a sigh at the disobedience and allowed his finger to rest on the trigger of the gun lightly.  
“I’m going to give you until the count of three, Leon. I am running out of patience. One, two….”   
On the last number, his eyes met Leon’s, who had a face full of bratty spite. He even had a slight smirk on his lips, and he began to speak in an arrogant tone, “You don’t have the balls to shoot m-”  
A loud bang left Leon’s ears ringing and the glass panels in front of and behind him massively cracked, the bullet having grazed his skin so narrowly that the left side of his neck now had a streak of a chafed burn- it would have likely been fatal if the bullet had been another inch over. Krauser immediately brought his inhuman fist down on the front pane of glass, shattering what was left of it and raining sharp pieces all over the floor. Without shoes, Leon was forced to step away and press himself to the back of the cell or risk cutting his feet to ribbons. Despite the tough act he had put forth so far, Leon was ashamed to find himself shaking from the close call. When he tried to speak again, his voice wavered and then caught in his throat with a whimper, which he tried to disguise as a grunt. Krauser looked at him with a grin that was wider than ever, laughing heartily at his fearful reaction.  
“Don’t think I will miss a second time, comrade. I’m still waiting for you to take off those boxers.” As he said it, Krauser stepped forward and over the broken glass, his thick boots protecting him entirely. He walked all the way until he was close enough to touch Leon, pressed the gun to his forehead, and then used it to stroke along Leon’s cheek before resting it over his lips. He held it there a few moments, allowing Leon the opportunity to do as he was told one last time.  
Leon was still shaking, trying to find the will to be defiant even if it meant death. He absolutely refused to indulge this man, even as the gun tracing his cheek gave him strangely pleasant shivers. The barrel of the gun was hot on his skin and he knew another bullet from this close would leave him with more than just a shallow burn. He couldn’t help but wonder why Krauser felt the need to toy with a gun so much, when in the past he had always preferred knives for close encounters. Perhaps it was more about fear than the gun itself. Leon felt that all the blood had drained from his face after the scare, but with how close Krauser now stood, it was almost as if he could feel the heat from his body… and smell the strangely pleasant scent of his skin…   
All of the blood that had left Leon’s face seemed to be quickly rushing somewhere else.   
Krauser’s eyes flicked down for a moment, he noticed, but said nothing. He seemed to be quietly observing now, waiting for something to happen.  
Just when Leon thought that he couldn’t be put in any more embarrassing of a position, a shock of sheer sexual pleasure ripped through him that left him shivering and holding back a moan. All of his limbs tensed as a strangled gasp escaped him. As soon as it was over, he relaxed, panting softly, and turned his eyes up to Krauser for an explanation. He spoke through gritted teeth, angry and scared.   
“What the hell did you do to me?!”  
Krauser’s face was no longer angry and hateful like it usually was, but rather gleeful and gloating. He seemed satisfied enough that he withdrew the gun, tossing it casually to the side to discard it. “You are the first person I’ve injected with this evolution of the plaga… they are even faster to mature than I had hoped. Barely twenty four hours and already I have almost complete control. We are going to have a lot of fun together, comrade.”  
Leon felt like he could barely breathe, as this monster of a man stood over him with such a wicked weapon to use against him. But it felt like the more he struggled to hate it, the less control he had, his body was quickly overwhelmed with hot need and he stared in horror at his own throbbing erection. He tried to defend it in his mind, this was fear, not arousal. Just an automatic response he could not control. Krauser waved his hand, a curious expression on his face like he wasn’t sure what to expect, and it was as if every wire in Leon’s body was on fire with desperate desire. He mentally cursed this situation, he had never done anything sexual with another man and he definitely didn’t have any interest in this one.   
A slowly growing stain of wetness from precum in his underthings seemed to announce otherwise.  
Another twinge of shockingly potent pleasure shot through his body, and with a strange tickling sensation, Leon realized exactly what it was that Krauser had meant about the plaga. The parasite was resting so low in his body that it’s strange fleshy tendrils were brushing and curling against his prostate, reaching down and nearly poking out of his entrance as it seemed to almost consciously tease him. Leon could already guess who it was that was controlling the thing, as it certainly wasn’t autonomously this purposeful in where it touched. Despite his reluctance to give in, Leon’s resolve was fast weakening and nearly broken as each shot of pleasure from the parasite tickling against the sweetest spot in his body drove him more and more to the edge of desperation.  
He finally broke with the next spike of pleasure, scrambling with both hands to rip his boxers down to his ankles, lying on the bed and beginning to desperately jerk off into his hand. It wasn’t enough, he was so hard and so pent up, his hips occasionally bucking into his own grip as he desperately tried to reach release as fast as possible so he could return to hating what was happening to him- he was ashamed that some part of him enjoyed it at all.   
This was torture; both the extremely powerful teasing as well as the mental knowledge of what he had been reduced to- effectively, a lab rat at best, or a sex toy at worst. His eyes locked onto Krauser’s, which held no mercy in them as he delightedly watched, with a clear bulge straining against his own pants, Leon practically humping into his own hand. Leon found himself idly thinking that there was a time when he might not have minded being intimate with Krauser, and his eyes scanned over the impressive figure of his former partner. Perfect abs, amazingly toned arm muscles… Aside from the mutated limb, he was one of the most attractive men Leon had ever seen. And judging by the size of that bulge, he was probably hung like a horse as well…  
“Tell me, Leon.. have you ever stuck anything up that tight hole before? For your sake I hope you have.” As he said it, Krauser began to undo his own pants, tugging them down to his knees and allowing his massive shaft to pop free. He had two hefty balls hanging beneath, looking almost painfully full. He gave the thing a few light strokes, making sure it was fully erect, clearly proud of it and putting himself on display. Leon felt strangely small compared to the thing, even though he knew he was a couple inches larger than average.  
Krauser barked an order- “turn over,” and this time Leon barely even considered disobeying at all. He needed more, the intermittent stimulation from the parasite was too fleeting and it was driving him mad. On his hands and knees, he was trying to think of a witty remark to disguise the fact that he had no experience with anal, when he was startled by a loud clap and a sharp sting on his ass. He winced, feeling horribly emasculated enough already, but being spanked like a disobedient child was perhaps the most embarrassing of all. Another clap and more pain, Leon wasn’t even sure what he had done to deserve a punishment like this, he had done what he was told! Another smack, he was surely going to have red handprints there, and just when Leon was getting ready to brace himself for a fourth one, he felt a rough finger trace the outside of his hole. This stilled him entirely, his body frozen in anxious anticipation.  
It was slick with something, he could tell, though he was not sure what. It reminded him of precum, but it was coming from the wrong place for that. Perhaps this is what all the tickling and prodding around had been for, the parasite was preparing him for what was coming next. Krauser inspected the slippery fluid the parasite seemed to have secreted, rubbing it between two fingers to test it, and when he was satisfied that it would make suitable enough lubricant, he was quick to shove his index finger all the way in. Leon sucked in a sharp breath, not sure how to react to the feeling. Moments later, another finger joined. Leon let out a little noise, squirming in place a bit, and when the parasite brushed his prostate once more he nearly came from that alone. The cry of pleasure was harder to hold back this time, he tried to bite his lip to stifle it but it still managed to escape. Krauser was carefully studying all the little tells that gave away Leon’s enjoyment of the humiliating treatment, each gasp or whimper or shudder that all announced his satisfaction.  
After a few minutes of this, Krauser finally seemed to have lost his patience for foreplay, sliding his hand free and pulling Leon by his thighs to the edge of the bed. It was the perfect height, Krauser easily able to line his erection up with the other man’s hole while standing on the floor. He lightly prodded at it to see how painful Leon found it, he was cruel- but didn’t want to damage a perfectly good submissive toy forever by forcing his way in too quickly. Leon let out a little whimper, but he was so slick, dripping with the lubricant from the parasite and trembling lightly with anticipation, that Krauser didn’t hesitate further to slide several inches into the immensely warm and tight embrace.  
At that, Leon let out a pained cry as the shaft within him stretched him uncomfortably wide. Krauser seemed like he couldn’t have cared less, satisfied that he wasn’t big enough to cause long term damage, and he began thrusting into the inexperienced man with more and more fervor each time. Those heavy balls slapped back against Leon with every thrust. As he kept whimpering and yelling in agony, Krauser grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him closer, leaned over and hissed into his ear “you need to relax.” Leon was about to whine that relaxing was the last thing on his mind right now, when Krauser thrust so hard that it buried nearly the entire shaft into him. The sudden slam into his prostate was so pleasurable he was practically seeing stars- and it took him a moment to realize the whorish moan he was hearing was his own. He reached a hand down to his own cock, stroking it while he was pounded into mercilessly from behind. He could think of nothing else but how intensely amazing each deep thrust felt, most of the pain had faded into background noise. After only another few bumps into it he was orgasming messily onto the bed beneath himself, but Krauser did not stop thrusting until he was finished himself. Leon’s arms were too shaky to hold himself up anymore, he buried his face into the blanket before him as the pleasure was so overstimulating he thought he might pass out. Just before he could, Krauser finally slammed into him one last time, which elicited a groan of exhausted pleasure, and Leon felt the throbbing warmth of the other man’s orgasm pumping into him.   
Once Krauser pulled free, Leon realized just how sore he really was. He rolled over onto his back, trembling lightly and breathing heavily as he watched Krauser yank the boxers off of his ankles. Holding them in one hand, he seemed to inspect them contemplatively, before lazily wiping his shaft clean onto them. Leon frowned at this, but as he opened his mouth to complain, he was met with a hot stream of liquid that burned and tasted bitter and awful. He barely clenched his eyes shut in time, but even without his sense of sight he knew what was happening.   
He was being pissed on.  
It was only one more thing, and by this point Leon knew he probably shouldn’t have felt humiliated anymore. He had already been degraded in every other way. He was prideful, though, and the fact that he had been shut up by receiving a mouthful of urine upset him. He sputtered and spit it out, but the taste remained. Krauser chuckled softly as Leon rubbed his eyes clean, tossing him the boxers which he reluctantly used to dry his face off. They smelled like a strange musky mix of the two of them, and once he was finished he was about to toss them aside when Krauser held up a hand to stop him.  
“You better put those back on, pretty boy.”  
Even though he didn’t make any additional threats, Leon already understood the implications. As long as this creature resided within his body, his autonomy was limited. Krauser pulled his own pants back on, already mostly soft again. He picked Leon’s other clothes up off the floor, shook them clean and handed them to him. He had kicked enough glass out of the way that Leon might be able to carefully step around it without cutting himself now. Leon dressed slowly, sore and feeling disgusting as he could feel cum already beginning to leak out onto his clothes. Krauser picked up the gun he had discarded earlier, inspected it with a shrug, checked the clip to see how full it still was, and tossed it at Leon’s feet before turning and heading to the exit of the room. He stopped a few inches before the door, turning to look over his shoulder at Leon, speaking in a low voice.  
“You are free to go, comrade. The rest of your things are just outside the door here. I have faith enough in this plaga that you won’t stray too far… I’ll be checking up on you now and again to track your progress, so you’d best always keep in mind who it is that your body belongs to now. Oh, one last thing. There are hidden cameras in this room, so you should think carefully about what story you tell others regarding where you’ve been. I wouldn’t want the footage from today to… get back to your friends.” After he finished his threat, he turned and left. Leon scrambled for the gun, taking a shot at Krauser’s back as he walked out. It was pointless and he knew it.   
He was going to have a very hard time explaining where he had been for the last several days to everyone when he found his way home.


End file.
